Shamrocked
by Someone aka Me
Summary: Dean is getting really tired of hearing his best friend play the drums at midnight. Seamus maintains that sacrifices need to be made for Rock and Roll.


For Liza, because she mentioned Seamus in a band and my brain took off. Thanks to Em and Sam for giving this a look over.

* * *

"Oh my god, Seamus, it's midnight." Dean's tone is somewhere between amused and exasperated.

Seamus doesn't seem to hear him. He definitely doesn't stop playing the drums.

Sometimes, Dean wants to murder his best friend. That's normal, right?

"Seamus!" Dean says a little louder.

Seamus still doesn't notice. Dean sighs. He really, really doesn't mind Seamus' band. Seamus, Luna, Ginny, and Theo are all great people. Theo's so great Dean is dating him. But the days when Seamus loses track of time and starts playing at midnight, headphones on with the recorded track of the rest of his band, and Dean _knows_ he told Seamus he had a sketch artist gig tomorrow morning… yeah, Dean wants to strangle him.

Dean walks over and pulls the headphones off Seamus' head. "Seamus. Do you have _any idea_ what time it is?"

Seamus blinks at him. "Time for me to complete my journey and become a rock legend?"

Dean groans, and puts his face in his hands. Heaving a massive sigh, he looks back up at his roommate. "Midnight, Seamus. It is midnight. I have to be at the station at six in the morning. I need to _sleep_."

"Fame never sleeps, Dean."

"Seamus. Shamrocked have played one gig, and it was at your cousin's bar. I don't think that makes you famous. Pretty sure the rule is that you're not famous until my mother has heard of you; and she's heard of Seamus, but she's definitely never heard of Shamrocked."

"That's the point, Dean! I've never tasted fame, but I _want to_."

"Seems to me like you want to die. Because that's what's going to happen if you keep _playing drums in the garage at midnight_."

Seamus shrugs. "I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars."

"Is that… are you quoting _your own goddamn lyrics_ at me right now?"

"…mayyyyybe?"

"Go the fuck to sleep, Seamus."

"You're awful cute when you're angry, Dean," Seamus replies, because Seamus is both happily single and _the world's most shameless flirt_.

"Go. The fuck. To sleep," Dean repeats, and then he leaves the garage before Seamus can say anything else.

.

Dean meets Theo at Theo's flat after work the next day, sketchpad still in hand, and Theo opens the door and says, "Jesus, did you sleep at all?"

"I'm going to murder your drummer."

"Oh no. We'll kill him together."

Dean grins. "And that's why I love you."

Theo welcomes him in, and Dean collapses on his couch.

"Do I get to know why we're killing Seamus?" Theo asks as he sets a glass of water in front of Dean without asking. Dean drains half of it in one go.

Dean blinks blearily. "He decided midnight was a good time to practice."

"That's fair. It'll be Shamrocked's loss, but we'll survive."

"You're better without him. We all know it's true."

"Harsh," Theo laughs.

"Eh, you know I kid."

Theo sits down next to him, dropping a kiss on his lips. "I know."

.

Shamrocked gets their second official gig two weeks later. Dean finds out when he's sketching somewhat absently, hoping to get enough material for another gallery showing. Seamus screams so loudly, Dean's pencil jerks, marring the unfinished portrait with a large, dark mark.

"Fucking _hell_ , Seamus! Do you want to die?"

"Dean! DEAN!"

"What?"

Seamus bursts into his room, arms flailing. "Dean, we got a gig!"

"No way! Where?"

"That pub down on 32nd. The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Shamrocked is playing at the Leaky Cauldron? That's amazing, Shay! How?"

"An actual, legit application! They had us play and they liked us!"

Seamus screams again. Dean jerks. "Stop doing that, you maniac!"

Seamus takes a step closer, looks Dean straight in the eyes, and screams at the top of his lungs.

Dean groans and puts his head down on his ruined sketch. "I hate you," he mumbles.

"Come on, don't be like that, baby!"

"I hate you."

"I love you, too!" Seamus sing-songs.

"Fuck off."

"Only for you, darling." Seamus skips away, presumably to go squeal with the rest of Shamrocked.

..

Dean shows up the the Leaky Cauldron with Seamus, meaning he's hours early. Shamrocked are the openers, so Seamus starts getting the drums set up on stage.

Dean wanders over, gives Theo a kiss and a hello, and then meanders over to the bar.

"Sup, Prof?" he asks Professor Binns, who is bartending tonight.

"Hello, Devin," Binns says, which is honestly closer than he's gotten to Dean's name in a long time, so Dean will take it. Binns is completely crazy, and half the time he gets people's drinks wrong, but he's got a mind like a steel trap when it comes to Rock history. The only problem is, it's impossible to listen to him talk about it without falling asleep, bass amp in your ear or not.

"I'll start with a rum and coke, if you don't mind."

"All right, DeMarcus."

Binns turns around, mixes a drink, and hands Dean what looks like a long island iced tea. Dean blinks, but then shrugs. Technically, that _does_ have both rum and coke in it.

Luna and her girlfriend Cho come up next to him, and Binns greets them as, "Lauren" and "Charity." In return, Luna greets him as "Professor Bunion," so there's that.

Dean grins at them both. "Hello, lovely ladies." They both smile back.

When their drinks come, Luna picks hers up and says, "I have to set up." She kisses Cho on the cheek and wanders off in the opposite direction of the stage. Cho looks like she's thinking about correcting her, before shrugging and turning back to Dean.

"Ready to play the role of supportive partner?" Cho asks wryly.

Dean makes a face. "This is my supportive face. Do I look supportive?"

"Supportive as fuck," Cho says.

"Perfect. Because fuckery is inherently supportive." Dean grins, because he thinks he is hilarious. Cho rolls her eyes at him. They are soon joined by Gabrielle, Ginny's girlfriend, and four of Ginny's brothers — Dean is pretty sure he's looking at Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron, but Ron is the only one he knows for sure, because they were in the same year at school.

He greets them all anyway, and Ron says, "The twins couldn't make it, and they're pissed," which confirms Dean's guesses as to who he's looking at.

Dean chats with the Weasleys, Gabi, and Cho as the band sets up and does their sound check. When they've finished, Dean finds himself attacked by a tiny Irish limpet.

"Oh my god. Get off, you maniac!"

Seamus grins, licks the back of Dean's ear, and then drops to the ground, moving around to face Dean.

"Why are you like this?" Dean asks. "Why are we friends?"

"You love me. I make your life exciting."

"You make my life a never-ending mantra of _why me_ , that's what you make my life."

Dean feels arms wrap around his waist, and he grins. "Hey, love."

Theo kisses the back of his neck. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know. Contemplating the murder of my roommate. So nothing out of the ordinary there."

Theo chuckles, and Dean feels the rumble through his body.

He looks around. Cho and Luna have their heads bent together, a beautiful study in contrast. Ginny is completely surrounded by a mass of redheads, Gabi's blonde hair sticking out like a star in a red night sky. Seamus is grinning at Dean and Theo.

Dean thinks maybe it doesn't matter if Shamrocked never makes it big. They're a family already. They've got support already, right here. And they're doing what they love.

Maybe that's all that matters.

* * *

Mythology: task 7: Apollo: Write a musician!AU.

Also for (Insane House: Plot Point - Playing an instrument) (365 prompts: 165. Job - Rock Star) (Character Appreciation: 18. Write about a man with red hair) (Disney: Song 2. Friend Like Me - Write about someone who has a huge personality (Seamus)) ( **Book Club: Larry U** **nderwood:** (au) rockstar, (word) journey, (dialogue) "You're awful cute when you're angry, [Name].") (Showtime. 4. AU - roommates) (Singles Awareness Day - Write about someone who is happily single) (Buttons: O1: headphones Dialogue 1. We all know it's true, word 2: official) (Lyric Alley: 23. I've never tasted fame) (Restriction of the Month: no hogwarts houses, (character) Professor Binns) ( **TV show: Angela Montenegr** **o:** (AU) Artist, (dialogue) "Oh no. We'll kill him together. ", (item) sketchbook, (character) Dean Thomas) (Liza's Loves 23. Shamrocked - Write about Seamus' band - **(5 bonus points)) (** Jenny's Jovial Quotes - 14. "You're not famous until my mother has heard of you." - Jay Leno) **(** Library Lovers: Twilight (5. "I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars." 6. Loss 9. legend)) (Scavenger Hunt: Write a Ship you haven't written before (DeanTheo)) (Snake 59. Inland taipan- (AU) rock star) (Gobstones: Blue Stone - Ambition. Accuracy 16. Action: yelling. Power: 1. AU: roommates. Technique: 1. AU: artist) (Fem Feb - ChoLuna) (Love in Motion - ChoLuna)


End file.
